Dornian Heresy Wiki
in the Emperor's name! width=40 break=no buttonlabel=Add your own page now! It is a time of legend. The Galaxy is in flames. The Emperor's glorious vision for Humanity is in ruins. His most stalwart son, Rogal Dorn, has turned from his father's light and embraced the Ruinous Powers. His armies, the mighty and redoubtable Space Marines, are locked in a brutal civil war. Once, these ultimate warriors fought side by side as brothers, protecting the galaxy and bringing Mankind back into the Emperor's light. Now they are divided. Some remain loyal to the Emperor, whilst others have sided with the Arch-Betrayer. Pre-eminent amongst them, the leaders of their thousands-strong Legions are the Primarchs. Magnificent, superhuman beings, they are the crowning achievement of the Emperor's genetic science. Thrust into battle against one another, victory is uncertain for either side. Worlds are burning. At Isstvan V, Dorn dealt a vicious blow and three loyal Legion were all but destroyed. War was begun, a conflict that will engulf all Mankind in fire. Treachery and betrayal have usurped honour and nobility. Assassins lurk in every shadow. Armies are gathering. All must choose a side or die. Dorn musters his armada, Terra itself the object of his wrath. Seated upon the Golden Throne, the Emperor awaits for his wayward son to return. But His true enemy is Chaos, a primordial force that seeks to enslave Mankind to its capricious whims. The screams of the innocent, the please of the righteous resound to the cruel laughter of Dark Gods. Suffering and damnation await all should the Emperor fail and the war be lost. The Age of Knowledge and enlightenment has ended. The Age of Darkness has begun. The Dornian Heresy Wiki is a community of fans of the beloved Bolter & Chainsword forum's fan-created alternate universe - the Dornian Heresy - where familiar Primarchs and Space Marine Legions have met very different fates. In this twisted alternate timeline Warmaster Horus was able to cast off the daemonic influences that sought to possess him, and where the Ruinous Powers were instead forced to corrupt Rogal Dorn instead to overthrow the Emperor. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. {| class="gamingfooter" style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | style="text-align:right;" | Other Warhammer Wikis Warhammer 40K Wiki •Wikihammer 40K (Spanish) • WH40K Homebrew Wiki • Brotherhood Of The Lost Wiki Our Partner Sites Warhammer 40K Theories • Bolter & Chainsword Forum __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse